youngjusticerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Fortuna
Category:Claiming Real Name: Jennifer Shang Hero Name: Fortuna Age: 16 Birthday: December 4 Group I would like to enter: Young Justice Appearance Jenny has orange hair that is usually tied up in two ponytails. Her bangs cover her forehead, but she is trying to outgrow it. She wants her bangs to be swept to the slide and be held there with two silver heartshaped slips. Her eyes are coal black. Jenny is of the average height and weight for her age. Her body has no visible muscules, but she does have large burn scars on her upper left thigh, lower right shin, and her right forearm. Clothing Jenny's casual outfit consists of a white short-sleeved shirt with a lacey black armband on her right arm. She also wears a short black skirt with a red belt. Her black socks are thigh high, while her black boots reach her mid-shin. Jenny's private school outfit consists of a form-fitting white button up blouse, a red sweater, a black skirt reaching her knees, and knee high white socks. Jenny also wears her casual boots. Jenny's superhero outfit is very different from her casual outfit. She wears red contacts and has her hair down. With that is a red cloak that has a yellow hem. The cloak cuts off above her elbows. She usually has the hood up. Under the cloak is an orange halter top with a yellow hem. Along with the halter top are orange disconnected sleeves with a yellow that cut off above her wrist. She also wears orange knuckle gloves. Around her yellow is a burnt orange utility belt that holds her dice, bullets, and her gun. To complete the outfit is a pair of red knee high boots that have orange soles and an orange pleated skirt. After realizing she practically glows in the dark, Jenny adds a orange four leaf clover onto her right sleeve. When tapped, her outfit turns in a black version. Red and orange turns black, while yellow turns grey. History Jenny was not born with her powers. In fact, she didn't even get her powers until she was in high school. Jenny was born into a family of six: her, her father, mother, an older brother who plays college football, older sister who is a waitress at a cafe, and a younger sister who is studying abroad. Though she is the only cihld who is still living at home, Jenny rarely spends time at home because her parents enrolled her into a prep school. There, Jenny made friends with a few girls who were a part of an occult. They practiced magic that had to do with luck. Jenny created her weapons here. Since the occult took place in her school's basement, they didn't exactly care about you saw them because no one went in there. However, one day, someone was practicing fire magic and set the school on fire. Her occult friends didn't escape but Jenny barely did. That day, Jenny got her burn marks. The firefighters came and tried to put out the fire, but due to it being created through magic, it didn't really work that well. This is where they sent in a Justice League member to help out. After the fire was put out, officials found Jenny's body. She was barely alive and was sent to a hospital. After being released, Jenny decided that she doesn't want anything like that happen to anyone else and adopted the name Fortuna and tried to be a hero in her city. When a villian attacked her home, Young Justice arrived. Somewhat failing to win, Jenny stepped in and finished off the villian. Seeing that she was able to help out, she was offered a place in YJ, and Jenny accepted. Skills *Over average intelligence *Slightly over average speed *Low-level hacking Weapons, Equipment, and Gear Jennifer does not have any powers, so she relies on her weapons, exploding dice as a weapon, which she throws two at a time. Dice *If the dice lands on a 5 or lower, they explode and cause damage to Jenny. *If the dice lands on a 6 or higher, they explode and cause damage to the target. Alternative When she runs out of dice to throw, Jennifer uses a mamba pistol for long range and a pair of knuckle gloves for close range. I give it a Yes but I have to see what the others think [[User:TheThing12|'This user is not TheThing12']]...I swearm Fine with me ♡GE can look into your SOUL!♡ 06:39, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Sure Try not to get spotted Or I'll have to activate the C4 17:34, May 22, 2012 (UTC)